looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Looney Tunes Show
|distributor= |network = Cartoon Network Boomerang |first = June 4, 2016}}The New Looney Tunes Show is an American animated comedy television series created by Tom Ruegger, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, as well on Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang since June 4, 2016 and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Despite the name, part of the cast and the inclusion of characters introduced on The Looney Tunes Show, the show is completely unrelated to television series aired between 2011 and 2014, adopting the Looney Tunes classic format and design and some characteristics of The Bugs Bunny Show, featuring an updated version of This Is It (sung by Jeff Bergman). Unlike the other Tom Ruegger productions for Warner Bros., Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment isn't envolved with the production of the show. Synopsis Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are the hosts of the series, normally introducing to the viewers the skits presented in the episodes. Every episode is split into three segments starring the characters from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, along with two mini-skits: the first at the start of the show and the second between the second and the third segment. Episodes Season 1 #'Tis the Hunting Season/Confu-Scent Trouble/The Return of Duck Dodgers #Tweeted Mind/A Unlucky Sherrif/The Warners Who Came to Dinner #Hubie and Bertie vs. Bunny and Claude/TBA/TBA Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety and Henery Hawk *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Claude Cat, Babbit and Dr. Lorre *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Claude, Papa Bear, Gossamer and Dr. Moron *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn and Nasty Canasta *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Cecil Turtle, Rocky, Sam Sheepdog, Beaky Buzzard, Catstello and Buddy *Rob Paulsen as Mac Goopher and Foxy *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Goopher and Junior Bear *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy, K-9 and Bosko *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel, Toro the Bull and Yoyo Dodo *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny, Claudette Dupri and Honey *Grey DeLise as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and Tasmanian She-Devil *Tara Strong as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Marcia the Martian *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Gogo Dodo *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Arnold The Pitbull *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Candi Milo as Sweetie ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Hello Nurse *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Runt, Buttons and Flavio *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Bernardette Peters as Rita *Julie Brown as Minerva Mink *Grey DeLise as Skippy Squirrel and Katie Ka-Boom *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy and Marita Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show